Left Behind
by nearesthorizon
Summary: Frostfur shivered from an icy breeze that touched her sore shoulders. She lay nestled in a feather and mosscoated nest, listening the the whispering willow branches trail across the frozen ground.


This is Frostfur's account of what happened after the clans left, after she, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt chose to remain behind in the RiverClan camp. Frostfur was always one of my favorites, so I dedicate this to her. Bleh...but this story is kind of old. It was written a year ago, so...like, yeah. It's not really one of my favorites, and it's basically crap.

Also I won't be writing any more fanfictions soon, as I have to write my third novel before the first is published.

Much ♥.

* * *

Frostfur shivered from an icy breeze that touched her sore shoulders. She lay nestled in a feather and moss-coated nest, listening the the whispering willow branches trail across the frozen ground. The river glittered coldly nearby, its surface like a stretch of diamonds, reflecting the ivory moonlight that poured down from the indigo expanse of sky. Reeds swayed softly in the sigh of wind, their stems poking out from the frosted sheet. The earth had become a resting place for snow, which now sparkled in a wondrous shimmer of blissful light.

Leafbare had taken its place, but as it had settled upon the forest, the four, no, _five _clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and _StarClan _had taken their leave. With courage, they set out to find a new home and secure the next generation. Since the forest was slowly being demolished, they had been forced out of their territory and had traveled to the 'sun drown place.'

A frigid puff of mist escaped Frostfur's lips as she breathed, and momentarily she felt incredibly light-headed. But once the strange feeling had passed, she sunk back into her thoughts and curled her tail tighter around her body. She vividly recalled how she had chosen to stay behind in the place she had called home, to stay behind and die. She was too old to journey to a new forest, too rickety and made of old bones, and so were her companions who had also made the decision to remain in the RiverClan camp.

Dark blue orbs flashed to Speckletail, the oldest cat, who lay curled in a tight ball, specs of frost forming in clumps on her fur. As she breathed, a cold sweep of mist rose before her nostrils. Her pelt was far from being ragged and unkempt, and remained sleek and glossy. Obviously the queen was not going to give up on her grooming when she knew she was already walking the path of death.

It pained Frostfur to see the once great warrior reduced to this. She was still ferocious, possessing a barbed tongue, but she was certainly showing signs of age. An her old age was beginning to take form in grief, and whenever Frostfur looked into her pale eyes, she could see pain reflected there. The pain of loosing Snowkit, the pain of parting with her clan, the pain of loosing her sister, Brindleface, the pain of parting with her great friend, Bluestar. Even though Speckletail still attempted to remain bold and closed, her heart had still opened at last, and Frostfur could now read her life and soul, and all the hardships she had endured.

Frostfur now turned her gaze towards the two RiverClan elders, Shadepelt and Loudbelly. They both lay next to one another, one breathing shallowly, the other rather deeply. Loudbelly, Frostfur did not know. But from what she did recognize, this RiverClan tom had once been so loud and clumsy that he had a difficult time catching fish from the river and stalking ground prey. But he had been an excellent fighter, and had earned himself many triumphs in battle.

Shadepelt had once been a very beautiful queen, with a plush, soft gray coat and blue eyes that still had enough misty dazzle to transfix any tom. Frostfur had often seen her at the Gatherings, poised perfectly while chatting with other cats, sustaining lithe agility and amazing beauty. She had been an apprentice the time Frostfur had given birth to her second litter of Brightheart and Thornclaw.

Pain clawed at Froststar's heart as she remembered her beautiful children. The two of them had gone ahead to journey to the Clan's new home, accompanied with the kits of her first litter, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt. The elder loved each one of her kits in every special way, even though they had moved on to accept a new future, a new life.

Frostfur smiled to herself as her thoughts brought her to Brightheart's daughter. Whitepaw looked exactly like her, if she did say so herself. Same flowing pelt, same physical features, apart from the eyes. She had Brighthearts glowing green orbs.

The ThunderClan elder restrained herself from releasing a soft laugh as she remembered the times when Whitepaw had been a kit, and would always ask Froststar to tell her about the evil Tigerstar, and about BloodClan, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, the dog pack, and all the mischief Graystripe and Firestar would land themselves into. It was with great sadness that Frostfur would tell Whitepaw about Bluestar, for she had been extremely close to the former ThunderClan leader and vauled her wisdom and her noble strength.

Ears pricked as Froststar listened. She could not hear the distinct roar of the monsters in the distance. The forest was completely silent, cast into the fantasy-like state of a winter wonderland. She blinked her still-pretty blue orbs and flicked them up at the stars of Silverpelt. Each glittering spec shone down at her, filling her gaze with their incandescent light. Lowering her gaze, she breathed out a puff of mist in relief. StarClan was still with them...for now.

Speckletail suddenly gave a snort and her eyes flew open. For a moment she looked ferocious, her fur fluffed out, then she mumured to herself in a raspy whisper, "Just a dream...just a bad dream." She issued another snort and flopped down on her side. "Stupid dreams."

Frostfur let out a liquid purr of amusement and scooted closer to the tabby she-cat. "Nightmares again, Speckletail?"

"Oh yes." came the grunted reply. "I wish they'd go away. How's a cat supposed to sleep when they've having wretched nightmares every single night?"

"What were they of?"

Speckletail sniffed and did not answer for a heartbeat. Then she growled, "Oh, of Snowkit. I was trying to catch that idiotic hawk that carried him off, when I ran into Bluestar. She began whispering to me, Frostfur. Whispering my name. I think it's my time to go soon."

Frostfur's eyes grew wide and reflected with tears in the moonlight at these words. Her fur rose up in a ridge of bristling fur along her spine. She gave a faint whisper. "N-no. No, Speckletail. You can't leave me now. You're all I've got."

Speckletail cracked open a fiery eye and stared at the white she-cat. "Oh, stop your blubbering, Frostfur. You know I don't mean a word of it. It's just dreams after all. I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry."

Frostfur moved closer to Speckletail, feeling the warmth of her body. She closed her eyes and breathed a soft sigh. "Oh, Speckletail. Why did this have to happen to the clans? Why did StarClan have to bring such a wrath upon us? I'm proud to know I'm dying here, where my home is..but...I...I wish I was dying with my Clanmates. I don't want to die alone."

"You won't die alone." Speckletail opened both eyes fully now, and sat up to nuzzle Frostfur gently. "You won't die alone," she repeated, her voice tender and comforting. "Because I'll be here with you. I promise."

_-Fin-_


End file.
